wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 452
Production Info Intro Week In Review * Dr. Colbert begins the show flexing and posing ** there is no energy crisis; his Mob could be hooked up nipples first * an awful week ** except for Dr. Colbert's Emmy * Dr. Colbert agrees that McCain shouldn't go to the debate because "Nights In Rodanthe" is opening! ** romantic drama starring Richard Gere and Diane Lane ** horses are like her heart so wild and free ** they get along like two actors paid to like each other ** gives you a reason to love ** The Notebook of 2008 *** The Notebook was The English Patient of 2003 * Dr. Colbert asks Obama to cancel the debate Important Differences * both Senators have their favorite "Roosevelt" ** Obama likes Franklin ** McCain likes Teddy, who spoke at his High School graduation * Stephen Settles The Debate * compare Roosevelts * Fancy-boy pictures ** Teddy deliciously foppish ** Franklin greatest cross-dressing toddler president * Toughness ** Franklin ** Teddy led the rough riders * Communications ** Franklin fireside chats ** Teddy called a nation to greatness in 1900 * Historical Crimes ** Franklin imprisoned Japanese ** Teddy refused to shoot a bear * Stephen's favorite Roosevelt ** Roosevelt Franklin *** a Roosevelt for our time, he represents red states and blue states, because he is purple Big News * Sarah Palin came to New York after Stephen summoned her using: ** the tooted a shofar executive spirits ** Palin signal * She met with world leaders ** Karzai 29 seconds ** Katie Couric *** no one leaves a Couric interview without a colonoscopy Kim Gandy * President of National Organization for Women ** endorsing Obama-Biden * when shed focuses on issues it clouds her * descriminating against Palin ** based on issues, but discrimintaion none the less * said Sarah Palin has junk downtown ** she confirmed that Sarah Palin is a man by saying the secret words Interview * Nicholas Carr ** came to talk about the future of the internets, but how much can he know when he's still writing books? * book: The Big Switch * believes the entire world will be a computer * Dr. Colbert's web-based desktop publishing style is innovative and maverick * thinks google is useful ** but thinks we will start to think like the internets * we are not defined by our own creation * it take away our ability to ** slow down and think ** focus ** or concentration * you can't push buttons on books * or scroll down the page * or click on the corner to turn the page * called Stephen the paragon of the google man * machines took away blue collar jobs * computers are starting to take away white collar jobs ** which may bring us to a day when there are no collar jobs like porn Epilogue * that's it for The Report, one more thing ** good night Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments